Crazy Cupid
by catybelle
Summary: The trio is in their 6th year when Dumbledore decides to host a reunion Ball. Will romance break out? Read to find out. HHr R? GN DF R&R. First fic!
1. The Girl

Hermionie's POV 

"Get up, you lazy gits! Get up!"

My voice floated up the staircase rousing Harry and Ron from their sleep. "Get up or we'll miss the train!"

The three of us were staying at the Weasley's over the summer. We had gone the week before to Diagon Alley to get their supplies and books.

_Boys. _I thought to herself. _They sleep through anything!_

"We're up! We're up! Gosh, you can make a guy deaf with those screams!"

That was Harry, one of my best friends.

"Now all we have to do is get Ron out of bed. He can sleep through a hippogriff stampede!"

_And I'm not even kidding!_ I thought.

_I just can't get over how good Harry looks this summer. Wait, what am I thinking! I can't like Harry, we're just friends! What would happen if we like each other? Well, duh, we would start going out. But what would people say? What would Ron say? What would Rita Skeeter say? Oh my gosh, what would happen then? The school would hate us. What if they didn't hate us? What if we get to the going steady stage? What if he proposes? What if I say yes! Wait a minute, why am I thinking these thoughts? I don't even like Harry like that! Do I?_

"OK Hermionie, we're all set to go. Let's get out to the car!" Ron said, interrupting my thoughts. "Come on!"

I sighed and went upstairs to get my trunk. To my surprise, Harry followed me.

"Are you all right, Hermionie? You seem distracted." At least Harry wasn't stupid like Ron.

"I'm fine, Harry. I jut feel a little nervous about starting school again. Believe me, I'm fine."

I managed a weak smile. Harry returned my pathetic smile with a grin that lit up his whole face, making his eyes even brighter and making him look like the cutest guy I had ever seen.

_I might as well face it. I'm in love with Harry Potter. _

"Let's go, Harry."

Later, on the Hogwarts Express, we discussed the feast. Ron talked about the food and how much he was going to eat. Harry talked about Quiddich and seeing all his friends. I talked about Hagrid and who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher might be. I kept thinking _Harry is so cute!_ Over and over again. This is going to be a weird year, but I'm going to love it!


	2. The Boys

Harry's POV

Staying at the Burrow over the holidays had made me happier than I had been in a long time. Best of all was that my new crush, Hermionie, was also there.

_She's so pretty. She's so smart. She's so nice. She's so thoughtful. She's so perfect!_ Were the thoughts racing through my mind whenever she entered the room.

The morning of our departure to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was laying awake thinking about Hermionie. I was wishing that she would like me back. At that thought, I started reminiscing about her voice, until I realized that it actually was her voice.

"We're up! We're up! Gosh, you could make a guy deaf with those screams!" I teased; Hermionie got annoyed with me when I teased like that.

"Now all we have to do is get Ron out of bed. He could sleep through a hippogriff stampede! I chuckled softly at Hermionie's wit showing that she was actually as smart as I thought.

Later, Hermionie seemed lost in thought. I didn't talk to her so that she didn't lose her train of thought. Just then, Ron shouted at her to get her trunk. She seemed peeved that he had interrupted her thoughts, but also really distracted. I followed her.

After we finished talking, I was so glad that she was feeling ok. When I saw her smiling, I gave her my best grin in hopes of impressing her. Then, we all left for the King's Cross.

Ron's POV

I was happy to have my friends staying over, but I was thrilled to have Hermionie. I had loved her since last year at the Yule Ball. Hermionie had looked so hot in her dress, and I fell in love. I had also fallen in love with Fleur, who had looked hot too.

When she called for me to wake up, I pretended to be asleep so that I could listen to her voice and dream of her in that dress.

All through the rest of the day, I was on autopilot. I didn't even notice when Harry followed Hermionie up the stairs to get her trunk. I just couldn't stop thinking about her in that dress!

All POV

As the Hogwarts castle approached, the trio was all thinking about their secret crush. The feast was great; Ron even came out of auto-pilot to eat. As they went off to their dormitories, they all drifted off to sleep and dreamt of love.


	3. I Wish!

**A/N: **I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I wasn't sure about continuing the story. So now, what you've all been waiting for: Chapter 3.

Hermione's POV:

Inside the Transfiguration room, I sat hard at work trying to turn a cat into a compass. This will be my fifth time trying! Oh well, sixth times a charm. One, two, three! On the table, Crookshanks was now a compass. Yes! Then I noticed that class had been over half an hour, and I was supposed to be in Potions! Racing through the castle, I skidded in the door just as the bell rang. Only, instead of Snape ready to yell "Detention!" and the Slytherins there to taunt me, Harry stood alone in the middle of the classroom. "Hello, Harry. Is Snape angry that I missed…" I didn't finish my sentence because Harry bounded across the classroom and swept me off my feet in a kiss. Or rather, he was about to when…

"Hermione, do you really want to miss the first breakfast this year?" Lavender yelled at me.

"Huh?" I replied, in a morning stupor.

"If you don't wake up you're going to miss breakfast and getting your new schedule!"

I sat up in bed. It was just a dream. _When would that ever happen in real life, Hermione? _I asked myself. _He is just your friend, no matter what you feel. Get a grip on yourself! _I got up, got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall.

Harry's POV:

I was sitting in the Common Room with a nasty Potions report. Well, at least I had five out of fifteen inches down. Only ten to go, but I was out of brainpower. Then, in walks Hermione! I love the way her hair curls just right on the outline of her cheek, and the way her smile gives light even during a hurricane. She's also smart, caring, thoughtful, and perfect! "Do you need some help, Harry?" she asked, her voice as sweet as honey. Reaching for a pen, she had twenty inches done when I blinked. She bent down to kiss me when…

"Harry, do you really want to miss the first breakfast this year?" Ron yelled at me.

"Huh?" I replied, in a morning stupor.

"If you don't wake up you're going to miss breakfast and getting your new schedule!"

I sat up in bed. It was just a dream. _When would that ever happen in real life, Harry? _I asked myself. _She is just your friend; no matter what you feel .Get a grip on yourself! _I got up, got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall.

Ron's POV:

Hermione wearing a pretty dress. Hermione wearing makeup. Hermione wearing a tube top. Hermione wearing nothing…

I awoke with a start. Dang you, stomach! Why do you grumble so loud? Oh well, time to wake up Harry…

**A/N: **Happy? I updated. Ron worshipers don't kill me. I made him bad. Mwahahahaha! Me no updatey if you no reviewey! Cookies to you update peoples! Bye-bye! P.S. I KNOW it was filler, but I had to!


	4. News

In the middle of the second week back, Dumbledore made an announcement over dinner.

"All of you students who were with us two years ago remember the Triwizard Tournament. Our own Harry Potter…"

All eyes on Harry.

"…got through the maze with Cedric Diggory, where the cup transported them to a graveyard. Cedric was killed, and Voldemort came back."

Gasps from the First and Second Years.

"Well, you also remember the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They have requested that we host a reunion; a chance for friends to reunite. If the plans follow through, we will have a second ball, only for Halloween this time. A poll will be sent out among students tomorrow at breakfast. Please give this matter much thought, for it will impact your classes. Now, tuck in!

The ding of silverware echoed across the hall along with mutters and chatting.

"Ah ting tiy shob com buck. For waz bitte." was what Ron contributed.

_Translation: I think they should come back. Fleur was pretty._

"This would be an excellent opportunity to increase the bonds between nations. There is no competition this time, so we can solely focus on building friendships." Obviously that was Hermione.

"You just want to see Vicky again." Ron had cleared his mouth, but no one knew how.

"I resent that, you pig!"

"Shut up both of you! It's a brilliant idea; now that Voldemort's back we need the bonds. Hermione's right. Ron that comment was out of line." Harry practically yelled.

Hermione grinned malevolently at Ron.

"Hermione, you didn't need to start another war." Harry said.

Ron turned his laugh into a hacking cough.

"Can we please finish eating?" Ron said before stuffing his mouth with Crème Brule.

--------

Talk all around the school said that the other champions would hold a grudge against Harry.

Gossip said that Krum was going to get together with Hermione.

Rumors told that Beauxbatons were bringing a chimera to finish Harry off.

Everyone believed the lies.

"Harry, just let the words slide off your skin. It doesn't matter what people say. I don't let it affect me." Hermione advised Harry. Harry didn't comment that, when Pansy imitated her kissing Krum, Hermione's face turned as red as Ron's hair.

"OK Hermione…."

"Harry Potter, don't you dare use that tone with me! I'm just trying to help!"

"Calm down Hermione! I was just, er, thinking about something. I wasn't mocking you!"

"Well what was so important that you ignored me to think about?"

"Just your reaction to the teasing." Harry mumbled that.

Hermione sniffed and turned to walk away.

"Hermione, what's the matter? You usually only fire up at Ron. Something's bugging you." Harry told her in a soft tone as he turned her around.

"I'm just worried. The teasing is horrible, and we don't even know if they are coming yet!"

"It'll be OK, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry."

Trudging of to bed, the morning came all to soon. The students filed down to the Great Hall.

At every place at the table, there were no plates or silverware. There were slips of parchment and quills. Everyone took their seats, and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Everyone, listen carefully. If you wish for the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to come to Hogwarts, write the word 'yes' on your parchment. If you don't, write a 'no'. This ink is invisible to all but who wrote it until I sort through them. Write your answer now."

The scratching of quills filled the air. Once everyone was done, the parchment scraps flew up to the teacher's table and Dumbledore waved his wand.

"Alright, the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will…"

A/N Cliffhanger! I know the Harry/Hermione scene was kinda choppy. During that conversation, Ron was pigging out in the kitchens. Lol. Muffins for reviewey peoples!

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be typing this on Fanfiction. It would be in a book, and a certain SOMEONE cough cough wouldn't be DEAD!**


	5. Arrival

A/N: Yeah, if you people are smart you'll realize that they are in they're 6th year. This chappie is about the result of the vote and preparing for the guests. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, wouldn't the covers of the books say by catybelle? All I own is the plot and m00fins I give to people who review.

"…be coming for a reunion ball on Halloween night. Thank you for voting, and tuck in."

Most of the students in the Great Hall stood up and cheered.

"Fleur is coming back!" Ron yelled.

"Finally, another opportunity to increase our ties between schools in other countries!" Hermione said in a delighted tone.

"You mean another opportunity to see your darling Vicky? **(A/N: do I really have to tell you who said that?)**

"Well, Ronald! You certainly seem glad that Fleur is coming back! At least I care about things other than handsome boys! All you seem to think about is how a person looks! You pig!"

"Both of you SHUT UP! Hermione's right, again, and Ron needs to keep his fat mouth shut! Both of you need to stop getting fired up at each other for such stupid reasons!" Harry yelled, obviously ticked. He stormed out of the Great Hall and went to get his Firebolt. A little flying at the Quidditch Pitch always helped clear his mind.

Meanwhile, back at the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione sat in silence. Finally, Hermione got up and left as well. She knew where to find Harry. But first she needed to borrow a broom. After getting one from the shed, she mounted and flew up a few feet.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she asked, timidly. Harry was about ten feet above her.

"Hermione? On a broom? It's a miracle!" Harry teased.

"Could you teach me how to fly?"

Harry was shocked. He finally answered "OK."

"Lean forward and you'll move. Good. Now try going up…"

They were out there for an hour before going back to the castle.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Ron just bugs me sometimes."

"It's OK, Hermione. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione said, giving Harry a hug. "Good night!"

Little did they know that a red-haired someone watched them from a chair in the Common room…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was excited about the ball. Girls were talking about what they were going to wear, and guys about who they were going to ask.

_I hope Harry asks me… _Hermione kept thinking.

_Should I ask her? What If Hermione says no? _Harry thought at least thirty times a day.

_Should I ask Hermione or Fleur? Both are hot… _Ron thought as he pictured both girls.

Before they all knew it, it was October 30th. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving that day so they could have a chance to ask someone to the Ball.

Professor McGonagall had al students assemble in front of the school, just as they had two years ago. "Stand up straight, tuck in your shirt, fix your hair…" She went on and on, making sure each student looked perfect.

"Here come the Beauxbatons students!" A third year yelled, pointing to a big carriage coming from the sky.

_Yes! Here comes pretty, beautiful, HOT Fleur! _Ron thought.

And look, there's the Durmstrang ship!" A fifth year yelled.

_Here comes Hermione's darling Vicky! He'll probably ask her to the Ball, unless I do first! _Ron thought, rather greedily. **(A/N: Mwahahahaha! Evil Ron!)**

Hermione and Harry didn't even notice the foreign students arrive, they were talking about the flying lessons Harry was giving Hermione every night. Since Dumbledore had postponed Quidditch until after Christmas, when the guests would be leaving, Harry really looked forward to these lessons. It also gave him an excuse to be near Hermione. Hermione felt the same way.

"Hey, you guys! Didn't you even notice the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons people arrive?" Ron questioned.

"Er, no…" Harry replied. Hermione said the same.

"That's your problem." Ron said as he went over to talk to Fleur, who ignored him.

"So, Hermione, do you have a date for the Ball yet?"

"No, and with the rumors going around school I probably won't get one."

"Yeah, me too. So how about we go together? That way we both have a date."

"OK! I have to go do my Potions essay, so I'll see you tomorrow! Bye, Harry."

_I can't believe I asked her out._

_I can't believe he asked me out._

Again, little did they know that a red-haired someone watched them from behind a wall…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I finally updated! Now I again will give you a m00fin if you review… I like MILK! Yeah, Ron is stupid in this story. Sorry, Ron fans! I'll update if I get 5 reviews…

-Caty

**Next chappie: Getting ready for the Ball… **


	6. Getting Ready

A/N: Okay, I must confess. I wrote this the same day as Arrival, but I wanted to get 5 reviews. I had this in my Docs for a while now, but I finally got 5 reviews! Now I'm shooting for 10… Anyhoo, you know the drill. You review and you get a m00fin!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, a certain two people would not have died. Also, I wouldn't be writing this story on a cheap second-hand laptop. It would be being published with my name on the cover. My name IS NOT JK Rowling, Okay?

Just like two years ago for the original Yule Ball, Hermione went to go get ready three hours before the Ball. The only differences were that she was going with Harry, she was in her 6th year, and it was a Halloween Ball.

Up in her dormitory, Hermione was seeking wardrobe help from Lavender and Parvati. (A/N: Is that spelled right?). She was pretty much helpless, otherwise. After 2 hours and 45 minutes, Hermione looked in the mirror. She had finished getting ready.

"Oh, my…" she gasped. In the mirror stood the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

"Oh, we're good!" Lavender said. She was immensely pleased with Hermione's new look.

"Time for me to meet Harry in the Common Room!" Hermione squealed with delight. Lavender and Parvati knew about her crush.

"Good luck!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 minutes before the ball, Harry and Ron left the Quidditch Pitch where they had been flying. Since Ron had utterly failed when asking Fleur out, he had asked Lavender. She said yes, so Ron had a date.

"C'mon, Ron! You're just staring into space when we need to get ready!" Harry was extremely nervous about the Ball. The only person who knew about his crush was Neville. While Ron was in a daze, Neville helped Harry get ready.

Harry wasn't displeased when he was finished getting ready. He actually looked quite good! (A/N: No surprise there!) Now it was time to go meet Hermione in the Common Room…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat in his bed, thinking about three pretty girls. Hermione, Fleur, and Lavender. He wondered who he liked better. Vaguely, he heard Harry talking to him. Ron didn't respond.

Finally, he realized that if he wanted the girls, he had to get ready. He got into his dress robes, and headed down to the Common Room…

A/N: I know, filler. But it was just to get you prepared for the Ball… Remember, 10 reviews for another chappie!

-Caty


End file.
